Alive
by xInu-Loversx
Summary: Sesshomaru, a taiyoukai, and Kikyo, a young miko, are both complete opposites. As time goes on, will unexpected encounters lead to unwanted feelings? They say "opposites attract", don't they?


**Alive.**

**By: Tiana .**

**Sesshomaru, a taiyoukai, and Kikyo, a young miko, are both complete opposites. As time goes on, will unexpected encounters lead to unwanted feelings? They say "opposites attract", don't they?**

* * *

**Chapter One- Awakened.**

**Kikyo POV.**

I opened my eyes and stood up in shock. I looked at the back of my hand and turned it over to show my snow-colored palm. _Is this just a dream? _I thought. _Just a blissful, happy dream? _Before I could make sense of my thoughts, I realized my mouth was opened in shock. I looked around at the setting surrounding me and I was in a cave. The walls were mound of dirt and curved unevenly. There were chips of hidden diamonds, maybe rhinestones, in the walls and a small crack at the top, allowing entrance from the sun. The sun's rays reflected off a few of the rhinestones and they glistened what reflected a star in the night sky. There was a small river bed beside me and it too, was glistening like the rhinestones. The cave wasn't ugly. In its' own way, it was actually beautiful.

I examined my body and saw that I was wearing nothing. I quickly, on instinct, shielded myself as if somebody were in the cave watching my every move. That is, until it finally came to me that it was just me, alone. I sighed. _Where am I going to get clothes? _I thought.

I checked around the cave once more for something, somebody. Anything. Just something to help me find out how to get out of here. And to find some clothes as well. I stood up, my hand clutched at my collarbone. "Hello?" I shouted, listening to the echo of my attempt. There was no response. "Hello?" I repeated, with the same results. I tried once more. "Is there anybody there?" I waited, expecting an answer this final time, but I heard nothing; besides the lapping of the water in the river bed beside me. Partially trusting my instincts, I took a step due north on the wet-like dirt. It felt as if it had rained the day before. Maybe not rain exactly, but more like it misted for a short duration or so. As I walked, I noticed up ahead a sacred, blue glow on the ground. I lightly ran over to the unmistakeable, sacred aura that led to my bow and arrow. I reached down and picked it up and as soon as I did that, I felt complete and whole once again.

I felt _alive_.

All of a sudden, a blue-white colored aura formed around me and lifted me about two feet off the ground. I noticed an acacia flower pattern, the colors of faded pink, yellow, scarlet red and orange, on kimono sleeves appearing over my arms and the remaining of the kimono appeared with the same pattern. A silk, cherry blossom colored bow appeared around my waist as I was gently dropped onto the cave grounds again. I walked over to the small riverbed to get a full view of myself. My cheeks had more color and I could hear the thumping of my racing heart in the vacant cave. "Ki...Kikyo?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. It was no other but my reincarnation, Kagome. I didn't turn around. "Kagome."

"You're...back." she whispered, sounding almost strangled. I couldn't help but look at her. She was wearing a kimono as well. It was a dark blue shade with a light blue colored bow around her waist. The designs were white lillies and the hair in the back of her head was put up with chopsticks, while the rest in the front was down over her shoulders. "Are you upset about that?" I asked she shook her head. "No. Not really." she looked down, playing with something in a basket she was holding. "Then what's wrong, Kagome?" I put my hand on her shoulder. "Tell me." I murmured. "I just...I'm just afraid Inuyasha will..." she couldn't finish. "Inuyasha will what?" "Chase after you again." I was taken by her response. I'd figure by now Inuyasha would've maybe let me go. "Why would you think that?" I couldn't help but ask. She shrugged. "Kikyo, haven't you noticed that whenever Inuyasha figures out where you are, he runs out and searches for you again? There's not a doubt in my mind he'll do it again." I noticed a small sparkle in the corner of her eye. "Why are you crying?" I said, wiping the tear away. "I don't know," Kagome said abruptly, looking almost surprised. "I guess it's this whole marriage thing that's getting me kind of emotional or hormonal." she laughed. "Marriage?" I asked, confused. "Inuyasha and I are married." Kagome squinted and shifted back a little as if she was waiting for an assault. "Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not mad." I explained. She looked both relieved and surprised. "You...you aren't?" I shook my head, smiling. "I don't know what it is about my feelings now. I don't feel any attraction towards Inuyasha anymore but I feel as if I'm in love with someone else, but that's what I don't know who." I said, thinking about all the possible men I could be in love with but came up with nothing. "R-really?" she asked. I nodded, smiling. "Oh, well that's great!" she said, taking me by surprise. I thought. _Why would Kagome be in this cave of all places? It's so peaceful yet sorrowful at the same moment. _"Kagome? Would you mind telling me why you're in a cave such as this one?" I asked. "I visit this cave everyday. It's so beautiful!" she said, eyes practically sparkling. "You do?" I asked as she nodded happily. "That's fortunate. Can you show me the way back to the village?" I said, examining the cave, wondering if I could see the exit from here. Kagome smiled. "I'm sure everyone will be glad to see you're back again, Kikyo." I smiled at her generosity.

* * *

(**A/N: **_Inuyasha OST- "Searching for the Sacred Jewel" (1:05) is the song theme I chose for this particular scene. _**NOTE: **_I will be doing this frequently. And I won't be using just Inuaysha OST's._)

The weather was practically perfect when Kagome and I stepped out of the cave. It was almost a relief to finally be out. I looked around and realized that the village wasn't so far away. I couldn't see it from where I was standing, but I could smell the herbs and fire. And that scent, I've never forgotten. "The village isn't that far away." I stated. Kagome looked at me, a mixture of surprise and excitement. "Yes, how'd you know?" "I recognize the smell." I answered, looking at my bow and arrow and thinking about what had happened before Kagome found me. "Villages have scents?" she asked, bringing my attention back to our recent conversation. "Yes. Everything and everybody has their own scent." I explained. "Wow." It was quiet for a minute before she took me by surprise. "I'm so glad you're back, Kikyo! We could get to know each other better since we didn't...er...get off on the right foot last time." Kagome said partially nervous and excited. I chuckled. "Yes, I agree."

"Oh, look! There it is right now!" Kagome didn't hesitate to throw her basket under one arm and take hold of my wrist. "Let's go!"

I had never ran much in my past lives, but I had to admit, this was rather tiring after a while. I didn't realize how far the village was until we finally got there. I was completely out of breath and Kagome didn't stop. In fact, she ran _faster_. "Inuyasha!" she said, once we were in one of the various cabins of the village. "Look who's back!" Kagome said happily. When he turned around, his eyes grew wide in shock. "K-Kikyo?" he walked up a few feet away from me and kept staring at me in shock. _I do not know how I am going to tell him I'm no longer in love with him. _I thought, nervous at the several different consequences in my head. He took a step ahead and before I could process that he was hugging me, he shot forward. I hugged him back. He stepped back to look me in the face. "H-How'd you get-" Before he could finish, I stepped out of his arms. "I don't know yet. I've been wondeirng about it too." I said, closing my eyes, thinking about several different people that could have possibly given me life once again. "Was it maybe that old witch lady that brought you back last time?" Kagome asked. I instantly remembered Kagome was unconcious when I had purified her. "No. You were unconcious when I had purified her and killed her. So she couldn't have done it. It couldn't be possible." I explained as Kagome's face tunred from uncertainty to deep-in-thought on the cabin floor. I smiled at the thought that Kagome was willing to help me. "Kagome's helped me a lot today." I said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled adoringly as she sat with a deep-in-thought look. She looked almost frusterated. "She's a very kind person and that's one of the things that I love about her." he said, kneeling beside her and kissing her on the cheek. I smiled at the couple next to me. I'm glad they were happy together. And I was especially glad Inuaysha had moved on from me and found Kagome. "I'm going to go on a walk around the forest. If either of you would like to come, I wouldn't mind." I said, halfway behind the curtain.

* * *

(**A/N: **_Inuyasha OST: "Yasashisano Kakera (A Bit Of Kindess)" is the song theme I chose for this particular scene._)

I walked through the Forest of Sakura _(Cherry Blossom) _to see cherry blossom petals raining down the pathway. I walked and took one of the petals out of my hair and gazed at it for so long, the wind blew hard enough that it was blown out my hand. I looked up at the sunny sky. Almost noon, it seemed.

_Inuyasha, please have let me go. I love someone else. I do not know exactly who he is, but I feel I will meet with him soon. Again, Inuyasha, please have moved on. _I thought.

**SNAP!**

I whipped around to see who it was and all I caught glimpse of what looked like a dark, _fast_, silhouette. I squinted my eyes and stared around the forest. Nothing. It was silent. So silent all I could hear was my heartbeat and now rapid breathing. "Who goes there?" I yelled, my eyes whipping back and forth and my body turning in circles looking to see who that silhouette belonged to. I felt the dark figure whip right past me and turn me in the opposite direction I was previously in. I took my bow and arrow and aimed it around the location the unknown figure turned me to. I waited a minute, thinking about the possible action the figure would attempt next. I yelled, "Come out now and surrender or wait until I find you and face your death!" I waited for a response, even a movement but got nothing. I sighed of relief and put my arrow away. "I guess I scared him off." I said sadly. Even if I had scared him off, I never meant to. He probably could have been the one I'm in love with. _Don't get hasty now. _Kagome's voice inside my head murmured. I shook it off and started back to the village.

* * *

As I neared the village, a vision of the unknown silhouette flashed through my mind that caused me to stagger back and fall. "Kikyo, are you okay?" Kagome shouted, dropping her basket and running over to me. I shook my head of the just recent memory. "No? Come on, let's get you some aid." She said, helping me up and holding my arm. "What? No. Kagome, I'm fine. I just saw something back in the Forest of Sakura." "

"What was it?"

"It was a dark silhouette. I'm not sure who it was, but it was fast."

"Are you hurt? Did something happen?"

I shook my head. "No, it kept running behind the trees and around me. He went too fast for me to see who it was."

"He?"

"Well, I don't know exactly." I explained, walking back to the village arm-in-arm with Kagome.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find out."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, Kagome. You have already done enough for me today, after all."

"Well, if you need any help you know who to turn to."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you." I said.

**Yay! Kikyo's back! But who could the silhouette be? Hm. Anyways, I hope you all liked this! I'll be working on the next chapter which should be up really soon! :)**

**-Tiana .**


End file.
